Rev 22:20
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: There's something different about Hermione, That Draco can't forget about. A songfic to Pucifer's song Rev 22:20


**_REV 22:20_**

This was stupid. Not only stupid but idiotic, horrible, tiring, dimwitted, dumb, blockheaded, and...and well he couldn't come up with anything else that sounded mild. This was stalking, this, this... was obsession.

_**Don't be aroused**_

She wasn't supposed to look good. With her stupid _straight_ chestnut colored waist length hair and bloody beautiful chocolate melted eyes, and that figure, that god damned figure. So slim and perfect and rounded in the perfect areas. Oh and you can't forget her new attitude, so cold and collected, sarcastic, and witty. So...so...Slytherin. It was unfair. So unfair.

_**By my confession**_

God was she beautiful. He stared. Yes of course he stared. It wouldn't be obsession if he didn't. As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned to him, he tried to look away, but the look in her eyes caught him by surprise. And as she smiled, he realized the look was nothing short of predatory.

_**Unless you don't give a good god damn about redemption**_

He gulped as she looked at him with that same predatory look. Here he stood at night with her blocking his way to the dungeons.

"Hello Granger." The look didn't vanish even if his voice sounded dangerous. She flashed her pearly white teeth and he was taken aback by how _sharp_ they looked.

"Now, now Draco. Is that any way to treat your _obsession_?" His eyes widened by not only her words but as she was saying them she slinked towards him slowly. He froze like a deer caught in headlights.

_**I know Christ is coming**_

"Mr. Malfoy I'd advise you not to creep around grounds after hours." Said Dumbledore. "You could run into something dangerous."

'I already have.' Draco thought looking past the headmaster at the familiar creature who was lurking at the forests edge. He could see her furious gaze; after all he had been caught. And by the looks of it he would pay for that later.

_**So am I**_

He hurried down the passage knowing that he was late and if he didn't hurry he would be in trouble.

'I'm coming.' he thought frantically. Hoping she would hear his mind link.

_**And you would too if a sexy devil caught your eye**_

She grabbed him roughly and he felt himself get thrown on top of her bed. She glared at him heatedly.

"You're late _Darling._"

_**She'll suck you dry**_

She smirked at him. Slowly she crawled up his body, biting down on exposed skin as she did.

_**And soon you'll cry to be back in her bosom**_

He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Again." He whispered. She smirked, and licked her lips slowly.

_**She'll make you weep and moan and cry to be back in her bosom**_

He panted as she licked his neck sensuously. He arched into her.

"Please." He begged. She nipped him harshly and eased her fangs on his pale skin.

_**To do it again**_

She bit into his shoulder roughly while running her hand through his hair. He whimpered.

_**Pray- shall I go blind?**_

"Close your eyes Draco." Hermione hissed. He closed his eyes, and felt her press up against him. She ran her hand down his chest and bit lightly on the back of his neck. Not enough to break skin, but it made him shiver nonetheless.

_**Pray- Cause nobody ever survives**_

He felt her slide a hand up his chest, while pulling his head towards her by the hair.

"You will make sure he forgets." She whispered. Her eye glinting dangerously. He nodded his eyes pleading. She smiled. "Good boy." She murmured.

_**Praying to stay in your arms just until I can die a little bit longer**_

She pushed him roughly against a tree. He gasped for breath, but she covered his mouth with hers. She ran her tongue against his lip and bit it gently. He gasped again tasting his own blood.

_**Saviors and saints**_

"Malfoy are you okay, usually you'd be insulting us." He merely stared at Potter and Weasley. Hermione was behind them smirking and licking her lips at him sensuously.

_**Devils and demons alike**_

"Mr. Malfoy you seem distracted." Stated Professor Snape.

"Mhm." Was all Draco replied as he watched Hermione slink past him sultrily.

_**She'll eat you alive**_

She ran her tongue along his chest and up to his neck slowly. She nipped her mark on his neck gently, then biting down viciously. He cried out and grabbed her head. She lapped up his blood like honey.

_**Jesus has risen**_

Harry looked at Malfoy jealously as Hermione sent him another smoldering look. Malfoy was flushed and squirming in his seat. Rubbing his hidden neck fiercely.

_**It's no surprise even he would**_

Draco watched as she licked her lips, well aware of Potter's stares and anger. He couldn't care as he rubbed her mark, causing her looks to become more predatory.

**_Martyr his momma _**

"Hermione why are you looking at him like that." She glanced at him and he was taken aback by her glare.

"My business is not your concern." Ron unwisely kept pushing.

"But Hermione he's using you, I bet he doesn't even like you, I could give you love." Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't want love," She spat venomously. "I want blood." She turned and walked away, leaving Ron with a look of horror on his face.

_**To ride to hell between those thighs**_

He panted as she bit him harder and he pushed rougher into her. Burrowing his nose against the sheets.

_**The pressure is building at the base of my spine**_

The hot wave of pleasure and pain pushed him to cry out. He closed his eyes gritting his teeth. Hermione purred softly and eased her fangs off his neck. She licked the spot clean and rubbed her hands slowly up and down his back.

_**If I gotta sin to see her again than I'm gonna lie**_

"Draco where are you going." Asked Pansy.

"To take a shower."

_**And lie**_

"Mr. Malfoy you are out past curfew why?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Lost track of time while patrolling."

_**And lie**_

"You didn't do the essay?" Asked Professor Flitwick, a confused expression upon his face.

"No Professor."

"Why not?"

"I... I was up late studying for Professor Snape's test and I fell asleep."

_**She'll make you cry**_

She smirked down at him. He shivered as she rubbed his neck slowly. He tried to inch her hand to his mark but she pulled away.

"Patience Dear Draco." She tsked and he looked up at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Please?" He asked. She laughed softly and gave him a cold yet seductful look.

"No." She stated.

"Why?" He cried. Looking up at her pleadingly. She leaned down and flicked her tongue against the mark, causing white hot arousal to shoot up his spine.

"Patience." She murmured.

_**I'll sell my soul to be back in your bosom**_

He looked at her with unveiled surprise.

"No more." He whispered. She nodded and turned away from him. Frantically he flung himself at her holding onto her. The truth that she could make him let go of her ringing through his head because she hadn't. "Why, why... hu... how... you can't do this. You can't." She turned around slowly. Looking down at him as he was on his knees. She leaned over and flicked a claw across his cheek. In the back of his mind he realized it was bleeding. She leaned down her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Tell me why I can't." She murmured running a hand through his hair. He blinked up at her, and tightened his hold on her waist.

"I... you...well... I love you." He finished lamely. She smirked at him cruelly and viciously grabbed his hair and yanked it back. He yelped but held his breath as she brought her lips to his ear.

"I don't want love, my pet." He shivered and she eased her hands on his hair.

"I... can give you blood." He whispered his voice thick with arousal and fright of her leaving. He felt her smirk against his neck.

"As much as I want of yours?" She whispered huskily. He shivered again.

"As long as you don't kill me and allow me to recuperate, so I can give you more."

"Good boy." She whispered before he felt her impale her fangs into his mark.

_**Gladly help please suck me dry**_

He arched up against her persistently, her fangs barely an inch away from his mark.

"Please." He panted.

_**And then you'll cry to be back in her bosom. **_

He begged and pleaded, as she nipped, sucked, licked, and scraped her fangs, tongue and lips against his neck. He whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"Please," He cried. "Please, please, please." She leaned up and he cried out. She ran her finger from his lips down to his neck. Smirking she leaned down a breadth away from his mark. He moved his head more to the side, offering his neck even more to her gaze. "Please." He whispered.

_**To do it again**_

She pushed her fangs down and bit into his mark torturously slow. He bit his lip and held her head against his neck.

_**Pray-Shall I go blind?**_

He closed his eyes as she led him deeper and deeper into the forbidden forest. Suddenly she stopped and he felt her backing him up. He opened his eyes, and he could only see an outline of her figure.

"Hermione, what?"

"Shhh quiet." She murmured. He felt his back up against a tree and her bodies flush up against him.

_**Pray-Cause nobody ever survives**_

He felt her hand move up and grip his hair. She moved his head off to the side and pressed her lips against his mark. He muffled a moan on his sweater sleeve. He felt her push him to the ground and climb on top of him. Belatedly he realized there were blankets and pillows underneath him. He looked up at her as she slithered up his body.

_**Praying to stay in your arms just until I can die a little bit longer**_

She eased all their clothes off, until they were flush up against each other completely naked. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she flicked her tongue against his neck and mark, while lazily rubbing up against him.

_**Saviors and saints**_

She bit down gently on his neck and grabbed his head and slammed his teeth on her neck. He gasped as his teeth pierced her flesh and he tasted blood.

_**Devils and demons alike**_

She pulled away and he complained but she slit her wrist the blood dripping from it and he grabbed it greedily. He looked up at her as he pulled away from her wrist.

_**She'll eat you alive**_

His eyes turned black.

* * *

**Authoress Corner:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling. Do not own Rev 22:20 which belongs to _Puscifer. _**

_**Well there you go. I'm giving you this and a wish her heart wants and the second chapter to I Watched You Change. This is to make- up for the lack of updating on Curiosity which will probably take a few more weeks. Sorry! Person Of A Strange Origin or POASO **_


End file.
